


Wounded Solider

by riversong_sam



Series: Wounded Solider [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 389Parings: Eventual Lucifer x Reader, minor destielWarnings: brief glimpse of violenceA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.Summary: Lucifer Novak is sent home after an accident that cost him the use of his legs. After many surgerys the doctors believe he will walk again. Lucifers brothers hire (Y/N) a PT (Physical therapist in civilian terms) to help him back on his feet. Will the Fallen Solider find love where he least expects it?





	Wounded Solider

The first thing Lucifer Novak remembers after the explosion is pain. He was lying face first in the dirt. Gun fire and yelling swirled around him, only background noise with the ringing in his ears. He remembered pushing his men out of the way before the explosion. He’s vaguely aware of being moved. Everything hurts and he can feel shrapnel in his back. He passes out from the pain and next thing he knew he was in a hospital bed.  
“Major Novak welcome back.” A warm voice says  
“W-where am I?” he rasps.  
“Bethesda hospital. You’re back in the states. Are you in any pain?”   
What a stupid question Lucifer thought to himself before answering. He closed his eyes briefly then realized something was wrong.   
“I-I I can’t feel my legs.”   
“I’m afraid some of the shrapnel was imbedded in your spine. Medics in the field did the best they could until you were med evacted back here.”  
He nods slightly to numb to really take it in. He couldn’t walk. What about his career in the Army? What about his family? His little brothers albeit they were adults, doesn’t mean he still didn’t take care of them. Hell they all still lived together. Michael, himself and Gabe anyway. Cas lived with his boyfriend Dean.   
“Lucifer?” the doctor asks  
“Yes? Sorry can you repeat that.”  
“Your brothers are here. May I send them in?”  
He nods and watches as Castiel, Gabriel and Michael come in. Cas’s boyfriend Dean in tow.  
“Luce” Michael says.  
“Michael, Gabe, Cas, Dean.” He rasps again.   
Michael gets him some water and helps him drink. Lucifer felt like a child again.   
“How you feeling?” Cas asks softly. Lucifer can’t help but notice his brother has been crying.  
“Sore. Numb.” He replies  
“Numb?”  
“I can’t feel my legs little brother. I’m never gonna walk again.” It was a harsh reality for him.  
“The doc says you’ll still need a few more surgeries.” Gabe pipes in.  
“Besides even if you don’t chicks dig wheelchairs. OW hey!” Dean says and Cas smacks him.  
“We’re here no matter what.” Michael says lightly rolling his eyes at Dean.  
Lucifer nods and closes his eyes the painkillers kicking in again.   
“Sleep little brother. We’ll be here when you wake.”  
Lucifer was too tired to argue so he let sleep take him.


End file.
